What They Never Told Us
by itspondemonium
Summary: A little Sam/Quinn scene during the summer, right before he leaves. Oneshot. Sam/Quinn.


Sam was sitting on the floor of his now empty "home" tossing things into a backpack to keep him occupied on the drive down to Tennessee. The rest of his family was already down in the lobby of the trashy motel.

Sam felt like he should be saying goodbye, walking around casting fond looks the way he did when his family first left to move to Lima, but what was there to say goodbye to in this one room he'd been living in for the past few months? He was glad to be leaving it honestly. Besides, he knew he'd said his real goodbyes when the bank took his house. He'd known they wouldn't be able to stay. Still, it hadn't plagued his thoughts as long as he could be around the glee club (Quinn) everyday. Now, sitting in this piece of shit motel he had no such distractions.

Quinn didn't give a damn about him. Santana never had. Even his fling with Mercedes was over. And he doubted any of the guys would really miss him. They had never been close, what with him being a Sophomore and them being Juniors. Sam was so caught up in wallowing in his own misery that he hadn't heard the footsteps outside the room. He did however hear the door click shut implying that it had been opened and the delicate cough that followed. He glanced up and wondered if he should do a double take like they do in the movies. He decided against it.

Quinn Fabray was standing awkwardly in front of him looking like she had just rolled out of bed. This in itself amazed Sam, having never seen her looking anything but perfect and powerful. She was wearing simple sweatpants and and a low cut tee-shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail but not a cheerio one, it was sloppy and loose with strands hanging in her face. Sam opened his mouth slowly trying to think of something to say, but Quinn saved him.

"So it's true…You're actually actually leaving…". She said looking around the motel room stripped of everything. Sam nodded uneasily.

"Yeah…Dad got his job back in Tennessee. I didn't know you knew." Sam mentally kicked himself. Now she was going to think he wanted to leave without her knowing.

Quinn had a weird look on her face (dammit). "Mercedes told me". She paused. Opened her mouth. Took a breath. Closed her mouth. Opened it again. Finally she said, "Thank you."

Sam blinked. This wasn't what he was expecting. Maybe an "I'm sorry" or a "I'll miss you" or dramatic declaration of love (Sam was rooting for that one) but not a thank you.

"Ummm, for what?". Quinn laughed and dropped to the ground next to him, crossing her legs under her. Sam hadn't realized that he had been staring up at her until she was suddenly eye level. (God those eyes.)

"For everything. For nothing." She said simply. Then she laughed again. Sam shook his head bemused.

"You've lost me", he confessed. Quinns faced turned serious.

"Look Sam, it's just, I've been a huge bitch to you for most of this year which is stupid because you're the first guy in a really long time that can look at me without thinking _babygate_ or _humiliation_ or _loser_ and I should've held onto you but-no. No, I didn't come here to beg for you back. I came here to let go of you. Because Sam, you deserve a girl who doesn't have stretch marks and a ridiculous amount of baggage and a weird tendency to hurt the people she loves and a girl _who isn't me_." Quinns rambling came to an abrupt stop and Sam noticed tears in her eyes.

"I forgave you", he whispered, " I forgave you a long time ago." Their conversation dwindled to an awkward end. Quinn suddenly gave an "oh!" of remembrance and fumbled with her jacket pocket.

" I, uh, I wanted you to take this." She held up a photograph and Sam smiled at the memory. It was a photo from Burt and Carole's wedding. Someone had snapped a pic of them dancing. Their faces were inches from each other and Sam was grinning while Quinn laughed at one of his nerdy jokes. In the background the rest of glee club was captured dancing also.

"Thank you." Sam said. He wasn't just talking about the picture and Quinn knew that. They smiled a little at each other. Outside Sam's dad revved the engine of the moving van. Sam helped Quinn to her feet and hugged her tight.

"I still think you have pretty eyes." He whispered.

"I still think your ability to speak blue people is ridiculous." She whispered back. His dad was honking the horn now. She let go of him and walked to the door.

"I'd hate to think this is the last time I'll see the great Quinn Fabray." He told her.

"Don't count on it." She said with a wink. Sam knelt down to zip up his bag.

"Hey Quinn", he called, "if you ever find yourself down in Nashville look me up." She paused with her hand on the knob.

"Consider it a date", she said slyly, "I'll see you around Sam Evans." And with that she was gone. Sam started laughing then, and he was still laughing when he walked outside and but his bag in the truck and was still laughing when they pulled out and drove straight out of a town so small no one could ever miss it. Except Sam did.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


End file.
